


休息室的秘密

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 和小战老师一起弄的B&P设定下已交往的劫慎休息室日常（？）
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 6





	休息室的秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 向小可爱约的稿子！！我只是搬运工~  
> 一开始纠结醉酒和休息室的pa到底选哪个  
> 最后的结局当然是：全都要！

江风越过栏杆，带着潮湿的冷意，华灯初上，这座城市显现出前所未有的辉煌与繁华，慎扶着墙，艰难喘息着，头痛欲裂。  
他整了整衣衫，靠着墙壁抬头看了看天，习惯性的动作，从小他还在武道馆的时候他就喜欢看天，不管是白天还是黑夜。  
他喝酒了。  
为了和投资方应酬，对方点名道姓，好似选妃一样从B&P里选中的他。慎一开始是拒绝的，因为他不会喝酒，自幼习武，他更是滴酒不沾，可偏偏酒桌上的大佬一个个儿的都不近人情的很，他被灌了一杯又一杯。  
好不容易从酒桌上逃出来，再喝下去，他恐怕就得横着出来了。  
意识尚还残留着一丝丝清醒，慎脱了外套搭在肩膀上，露出半截劲瘦的腰肢，不愧于他的外号，隔着层薄薄的衣衫腹肌若隐若现，腰线绷紧，凹出勾人的弧度，这腰，简直就是杀人的刀。  
该回去练习舞蹈了，还有实习生等着让他指导动作。  
慎缓缓吐出口气，纵然是醉酒，但他也不愿意放弃工作。  
身为B&P的一员，就得有这样的自觉。  
等下了车的时候，他的意识已经不清醒了，几乎是用扔的，把自己扔在了休息时的软沙发上。  
酒精从每一个毛孔里蒸发出来，带出无尽热意，慎觉得自己几乎是在燃烧，下意识地拉扯着自己的衣服，即使是在最纵情的时候他也没有如此失控过。  
酒与欲从来都是相伴相随，是光与影。  
是他与劫。  
劫……  
身体越来越热，心头仿佛在烧着一把不知名的火，且愈来愈烈，好似燎原。  
慎难耐地扭动着自己的身子，他皱着眉，修长手指紧紧抓着衬衫的下摆，喉咙深处发出沙哑着的呜咽呻吟。  
不对……那些酒不对……有问题……  
不能失态，不可以在这里……  
慎抖着手，几乎是用尽了全身的力气，才拨出去这个电话。  
“劫……”他的声音带着潮热湿意，猫爪似的挠在人的心间，留下一道淡淡微痛的疤痕，几乎哽咽，“救我……”  
劫推开休息室的大门的时候，首先被里面的春色冲了头，慎衬衫大开地躺在软沙发上，袒露着整个胸膛，嫩红的两点颤巍巍地立着，头发凌乱，沾着汗，紧贴着额头，禁欲却又勾人。  
他首先闻到了空气中浓重的酒精味道，“你喝酒了？”  
慎闭了闭眼，难耐地哼道，“是，一点点……”  
“这可不是一点点。”劫拉着他的胳膊，将他给拽起来，困在自己的两臂中间，居高临下地逼问着，“老实说，到底是多少？”  
“记不清了……”  
“你……”劫磨了磨牙，他都想狠狠咬他一口，“我说你点什么好？”  
“错了。”慎难得的乖软，他伏在劫的胸口，脸侧轻轻摩挲着坚实的胸肌，呵出口气，“你罚我吧。”  
休息室大灯没开，只有小小一盏阅读灯，在头顶散发昏暗的光线，室内的气氛近乎淫靡，劫只觉得周身一下子就热了起来。  
他忽然觉得醉酒的慎直率的可爱，忍不住逗弄着，抚摸着柔软的耳廓，“你想我怎么罚你？”  
“只要你高兴……”慎全身心地依偎在劫的胸膛上，他闭着眼，好似在反思，“我平时太无趣了。”  
劫不由哼笑一声，从胸腔深处发出愉悦的笑音，“你还知道。”  
“我在床上也无趣。”慎看着劫的双眼，面无表情地道，“你都不愿意碰我了。”  
这可真是诽谤……  
劫的手缓慢下移，沿着那几乎能杀人的腰线，缓慢而色情的抚摸着，他靠近慎的耳朵，微微吐气，“你是说……这样的碰？”  
慎直率道：“你已经好久没上我了。”  
语不惊人死不休，他凑上去，抬头吻上劫的唇，牙齿摩挲着软肉，“我想做爱。”  
劫的眼神暗了暗，他小心翼翼地搂抱着慎，不确定地问，“这里？”  
“我想要你。”慎主动地可怕，伸手摸向劫的腰带，冰凉的金属扣与灼热的手指形成鲜明的对比，如同岩浆碰撞海水。劫受不了这样的摩挲，他一把捉住了慎作怪的手，弯腰抱着膝窝一抬，将他囫囵扛上了肩膀，几步走到监控拍不到的墙角，将慎放下来，推搡进角落牢牢顶住。  
劫比他要高出一厘米来，两个高大男人，挤在这样的小小角落，极有压迫感，慎没有任何的路线可以出逃，已经晚了。他被钳制住了腰胯，被迫以面对面的姿势与劫互相凝视着。  
“你跑不了了……”劫的嗓音沙哑的厉害，他吻着慎的喉结，犬齿带来的微微刺痛和舌头舔舐的麻痒同时传递到神经末梢。  
慎条件反射地一挣，喉结上下滚动了一下，皮肤上闪烁着微弱水光，几个牙印清晰可见。  
慎的大腿被劫分开，他整个人强行挤到了腿间，两个人虽然保持着紧贴着站立的姿势，但下半身却以一种亲密到危险可怕的姿态纠缠在一起，硬物隔着薄薄的裤子布料，异常明显地突出着，彼此摩擦。  
“想跑也不行了……”劫紧贴着慎的耳朵，轻声说道，“你说你无趣，今天，我们换个有趣的玩儿法。”  
如同蛊惑犯罪，慎后背发凉，他感觉到了一丝丝的恐惧，想要逃离，忍不住想要挣脱。  
劫却不容置疑，钳制着他的腰胯，隔着裤子，充满玩味与恶意，侵略性十足地一下一下地往前顶，他从刚刚看见慎衣衫大开，春色毕露地躺在沙发上开始就一直硬着，到现在，没有任何变软的趋势，反而越发的充血发烫，连青筋搏动的频率都清楚地透过衣衫布料，传递到慎的皮肤上。  
排山倒海的情欲，猛烈撞击着慎的每一处古风，劫以一种不容拒绝的姿态，将他火热的气息灌注到慎的身体里来。  
“别乱动。”劫单手控制着慎的双手，将他们牢牢束缚，吐字急切，嗓音沙哑着，不甚清楚，“再给我顶两下。”  
他牵引着慎的手，一路往下，沿着两人的腹肌摩挲，突破腰带。  
劫喘息着，笑问着，“硬吗？”  
何止啊。  
慎耳朵根后面红地发烫，他难耐地呻吟出声，“劫……”  
劫不放过他，让慎握着自己的硬物，居高临下地问道：“硬吗？”  
“够了……够了……”慎企图讨饶，他扭动着自己的身子，这具身躯充满着怎样的爆发性，劫比任何人都一清二楚，不论是舞台上聚光灯下那个闪耀的存在，还是柔软大床上那个惹人疼惜的人儿，慎就是慎。  
不得到那个回答，劫绝对不罢休，他紧紧握着慎的手腕，下身一下一下地撞击着，“硬吗？可以操你了吗？”  
“硬！”慎眼角湿润了一大片，他嗓子几乎破音，“操我！”  
劫一下子把他翻过去，从后面顶在冰冷墙面上。就如同一头发情的不受控制的野兽，劫急不可耐地啃咬着慎的后颈，顺着脊椎一直下吻，气喘吁吁地吻着柔软耳廓，他急不可耐地拉开了自己的裤链，凶猛滚烫的硬物一下子就弹跳出来，毫无章法地就往里面狠狠顶着。  
慎吃痛，皱着眉毛，“劫……”  
“乖……”劫丝毫不怜惜，他吻着慎的头发，“一会儿就不疼了……”  
“劫——！”  
慎的尾音一下子就变了调，因为劫的手指突然就塞进去了，常年习武，给指腹带来了薄薄一层茧子，那样的摩挲带来的麻痒，是常人所难以忍受的。  
就如同砂纸生生揉进肠道一样。  
“啊——！”  
慎的五指抓着墙壁，青筋毕露，在墙面上生生留下了五道指印。  
劫尝试着抽动手指，但太紧了，几乎一动也不能动，就如同慎所说的那样，他们已经太久没有做了。  
“放松……”劫企图安慰着身底下的人，蛊惑着，“放松……马上就不疼了，乖……”  
慎一点也不怕痛。  
不论是从小习武还是出道以后练舞，不管什么样高难度的动作，他都能做到，多累多苦他也没有皱过一下眉头。  
他怕的是即将到来的侵略。  
今天的劫，反常的厉害。  
慎紧咬着牙关，感觉到手指在增加，忍无可忍的胀痛，让他忍不住握住了劫的手腕。  
紧接着他感觉到了体内压力的轻快。  
劫将所有的手指都抽出去了。  
不等他有所喘息，一个更加火热粗壮，青筋毕露不断搏动的东西抵了上来，不给人任何反应的机会，狠狠往里面一顶！  
“啊……”  
慎的嗓音已经哑了，叫不出声音，他痛，额头上大滴大滴的汗珠流了下来，因为疼痛，他难耐地摆动了一下自己的腰肢。  
这一动可不要紧，看着那勾人的腰肢在自己面前摆动，劫没忍住手劲儿，在慎的腰上掐出了两个手印。  
“别动……”他嘶了一声，差点没忍住。  
慎的手掌从下往上摸上劫的修长结实的大腿，到腿根时掌滑向内侧，劫没有阻拦甚至还主动的微微分开。慎的手掌在腿内侧打转，缓慢摩挲，皮肤相亲，带来微微的酥麻。  
深处的性器早已停下，甚至退了出来，慎的欲望并没有就此停住反而因为劫的撩拨越发强烈。他打开腿露出已经变得湿润的下体。  
“这幺主动？”劫的声音发哑，眼睛里的瞳孔像野兽一样拉长变窄。  
“要做就快点……”慎起身彻底拉开了自己的衣服，看见劫下面的性器他僵住了。  
怎幺这幺大！这是人该有的尺寸吗！  
“满意你看到的吗？”劫拉起慎的手放到自己的性器上，炽热的性器上青筋盘绕握住这里甚至可以感觉到对方强健的脉搏。  
看到这样狰狞的性器身体里反而更加兴奋了，慎有点自暴自弃的将腿张的更开，“你……慢点。”  
两根指伸入花穴夹住里面的软肉，抽出的过程花穴紧紧绞住手指，劫调戏的说:“这幺舍不得？没事，取出来后会有更大的。”  
慎脸上浮起淡红，放松下面让他抽出手指。  
“来，自己慢慢试着放。”劫引导慎握住性器让他自己慢慢往花穴里放，慎红着脸抬起遮盖住肉缝有点勃起的性器，拨开臀缝露出里面的潮湿的小穴。紫红色的龟头挨上穴口，穴口缩了缩吐出一点透明的液体。

慎握住性器想了想，像上次一样对准穴口一鼓作气往进塞。他忘记了上次和这根本就是天壤之别，而且多天没真正的做爱花穴已经又变得紧致，撕裂扩张的感觉从穴口传来。

“等等要扩张……唔！”劫没来的及阻止就感觉龟头前段进入一个紧致温热的地方。他赶紧拉开想要继续动作的，忍住想狠狠捅进去的欲望艰难让性器抽里穴口，他的声音嘶哑的吓人，“慢一点，你这里还要扩张。”

为了不让慎冒冒失失的把自己弄伤，劫帮着花穴进行扩张，扩张了一会他感觉差不多了急切的提枪慢慢进入。

慎双腿打开，胳膊支撑着身体伏在墙壁上，他感觉花穴被不断撑开一个又热又硬的东西深入体内，低下头甚至能看见跨间的紫红色的性器渐渐变短，“好大……”慎不由自主喃喃的说。

“以前太刀刀鞘都进来过，这个大小不算太难承受吧。”劫一个挺身贯穿花X，性器顶到最深处肉壁上停下让花穴适应一会。

等了一会劫还没有动作，慎看见还有一小截性器没有进去，他脑子一热，好奇的摸了上去。劫连忙压住他作乱的手，深吸了一口气，“别乱撩拨，我可忍不住。”

花穴早就饥渴难耐，含着这幺一个东西却不动，简直就是含着一个美味的糖却不让他吃下去。慎有点不爽的戳戳露在外面的茎身，皱着眉头，抬眼看向劫，“不继续？”

不等劫有所回答，这时候休息室的门突然被敲响了。

一个声音在外面喊着，“前辈！慎前辈！你在这里面吗？”

慎的身体一下子就僵直住了。

他忘了约了实习生！

他还要指导人家跳舞！

“慎……”劫的声音变得隐晦不明，眼神也暗了下来，“前辈？”

慎还没来得及解释，紧接着下面就传来大力地撞击，“唔——！”

劫的呼吸猛然变粗，他又是狠狠一顶，“慎，这种时候不能浪。”狠狠一个挺身顶在最深处的，“感觉到了吗？如果你是女人，再继续就能操入你子宫里了。”

慎在小声哀求着，“劫……”

“前辈？”外面实习生还没有走，他试探着问，“前辈你没事吧？我要进来了！”

不要！

慎猛然睁大了眼睛，他想要逃离，挣扎着要逃脱劫的控制，呜呜地哽咽着，但就像是上了岸脱了水的鱼，不管他怎么扭动，都无法逃离桎梏一丝一毫。

不能让别人发现自己的这幅样子！绝对不能！ 

慎扭动地太过厉害，劫嘶了一声，死死钳制着他的腰，桎梏住作乱的双手，警告道：“别乱动！”

“求你……”慎的眼里几乎要落下泪来，他压低着声音，前所未有地低声下气，哽咽着道，“求你了……劫……”

劫从没见过他这个样子，俯下身子，在慎的耳边轻声，如同蛊惑一样问道：“我如果不放开你会怎样？”

身下又是几下狠狠冲撞，劫的声音如同妖媚，勾人犯罪，“就这么怕被你的那个后辈看见？”

劫的脸上浮现着罪恶至极的笑意，“你的那个后辈如果进来看见你这个前辈，如此浪荡的样子会怎么想？”

“休息室里？”劫每问出一个问题，都狠狠冲撞一下，霸道又强劲，“和人做爱？”

“前辈！”实习生高声喊道，“我进来了！”

咔哒一声，门被打开。

不要！不要！

慎的心理防线一下子就崩溃了，他呜咽着，双腿颤抖，小穴紧紧收缩，达到了前所未有的高潮，前面的性器红肿胀痛，一滴也没有射出来，但每一寸神经都在因为高潮而欢愉着。

“干性高潮……”劫的嗓音沙哑，他在慎的耳边蛊惑着，不知道是赞美还是批判，“亲爱的，你好厉害……”

慎的全身都仿佛虚脱了一下，汗淋淋的，仿佛从水里面捞出来。

实习生并没有走进来，他在门口往门内看了一眼，黑黢黢的，什么也看不见，也没有听见有人的响动。

“前辈不在么……”他喃喃自语着，“前辈不会是回去了吧……”

又是咔哒一声，门被关上。

慎的身体像面条一样软了下去，眼前一黑，什么都不知道，要不是劫眼疾手快地捞了一把，他险些要摔倒。

“不至于吧……”劫调笑着，“这么害怕被发现？”

慎闭上眼睛，又是痛苦又是迷茫，“别这么对我……”

劫吻了吻他，“拿出你的气势来……你可是慎啊，大名鼎鼎的暮光之眼。”

慎平生最不受威胁，他抬起头，勾住劫的脖子拉下，对视着上方充满情欲和危险侵略性妖异眼睛，他的战意被激起，一口咬上劫的喉结，“能操开你就来。”


End file.
